Traitor
by Boky
Summary: THEY CANNOT FIND HIM!" Red said bashing his fist onto the table. "Zim is dangerous....Which is why we banished him to earth. If his sisters join him...." Purple stated. "We'll be slaughtered."
1. He will pay

Hello everyone. this is my latest fan fiction. It's pretty cool actually...If only I could write like some authors I know of though. So yep this is chapter one. I even made a RPG website dedicated to this story! It's not finished yet, but your still welcome to join! (We're waiting for a few sponsors to reply so we can put youtube videos and games on my site so right now it's strictly role play.) Well I hope you enjoy this story!

5555555555555555555555555555555 

"I'll GET YOU FOR THIS ZOGER! I SWEAR IT!" Boky screamed as the two guards threw her into an empty jail cell. 

The alien known as Zoger smiled and shook his head while leaning on a door frame from across the room. 

_I thought I knew you._

_I thought I loved you._

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO DIE!" Boky screamed loudly while banging her fists against the solid concrete floor of her jail cell. 

"Really Boky? You really want me to die?" Zoger mocked. 

She stopped banging her fists and glared at him. "Yes..." 

_You understood me._

_You befriended me._

Zoger laughed loudly. "Don't worry. You'll be deactivated soon enough." His eyes gleamed. 

"I kill you Zoger...I'll kill you." Boky muttered while balling her hands into a fist. 

_I trusted you._

_You gave me hope._

"ZOGER YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Mar said screaming as she bashed open the door. Filled with adrenaline and rage she grabbed a bar from Boky's jail cell and ripped it off. she pointed the bar and Zoger and growled. 

Boky slipped threw the opening that was left when Mar ripped the bar off. Then glared at Zoger. 

_You betrayed me._

_You underestimated me._

The both charged at him but instantly...He was gone. 

"Come on! We need to grab a ship and escape before anyone discovers that your free!" Mar said grabbing her sisters sleeve and leading them out. 

The ran to the ship yard until they heard some noises from the conference room. They quietly stood by the door and listened. 

"THEY CANNOT FIND HIM!" Red said bashing his fist onto the table. 

"Zim is dangerous...Which is why we banished him to earth. If his sisters join him..." Purple stated. 

"We'll be slaughtered." A third voice said nodding in agreement. 

"Come on! Lets go!" Mar whispered. She grabbed Boky's sleeve again and lead them both to the ship yard. 

_Your a liar._

_Your a deceiver._

" Isn't Zim that alien who can't escape earth cause he's so destructive?" Mar said ducking behind a crate. Boky sat by her side. 

"Yeah." Was all she said. 

"There! That ship!" Mar said point at a star cruiser. 

_He will pay._

_He will pay greatly._

"So where to?" Mar said taking to the controls of the ship that she and her sister Boky just stole. 

"Earth." Boky said pacing around the ship. "And as fast as possible." 

"Why?" Mar said turning around to look at Boky. 

_He will be punished._

"To meet our brother, Zim." Boky said grinning evilly. 

_**He's a traitor.**_

555555555555555555555555555555 

And thus include chapter one! XD So please check out my website!if you go on my profile you'll see it. Iallow fan fiction and artwork too! Oh and Invader Mar is a good friend of mine but it's not the Invader Mar from deviant. :-)


	2. I'm not here for your entertainment

Ahhh hello again. The good news is youtube said they'll sponsor and I can put videos on my site. Bad news I have to wait until April...But at least they'll allow it. So without further ado, here's chapter 2!  
55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

3 months passed and Me and Boky where extremely... 

bored. 

Boky not wanting to speak didn't help either. Thankfully, she got to replace her tattered clothes the people in jail gave her. So now she's wearing her normal dark blue outfit. 

Earth isn't so bad I guess. We heard after the Zim incident some Irkens made a home there. 

"Master?" You okay. I heard Riah say to Boky. I stared at my sister waiting for her to reply. 

She didn't. She just nodded. 

My SIR unit came in with a loud sigh. "look Boky, babe, Dudette, I know you were like obsessed with Zoger bu-" 

Boky got up and I flinched at her sudden movement. She grabbed my SIR unit by the radio antennae that was on top of her head. 

"SHADOW I WAS NOT OBSESSED WITH THAT DOUCHE BAG!" She screamed loudly. Boky's Sir unit hid behind my chair. I was frozen in my chair. 

That was the first sentence I've heard her say in 3 months. 

She dropped my robot shadow onto the floor. Shadow probably wanted to say something offensive, but she knew better. 

"I'm going to bed." Boky muttered and stormed off. 

I stared at Shadow. "You should've kept your mouth shut about Zoger. She's still sensitive about that." 

"Sensitive my butt! She friggin picked me up by antennae!" Shadow whined rubbing her head. 

I heard loud music booming from the captain quarters. That temporarily is Boky's room. 

I'll go check on my Master." Riah said running into her room. 

I sighed and rubbed my head. 

5454545454545454 

I laid on my bed with my eyes closed and the radio blasting. I tapped my fingers to the lyrics. 

"Master? Y-you okay?" I heard Riah say. 

I cracked one of my eyes open and looked at her. My poor little SIR unit. She was one of my best friends. Unfortunately she was afraid of many things. Not that it matters. I'm not going to take over any planets. I'm actually against taking over planets. The whole point of me and my sister creating The Hope Alliance was so people wouldn't out rank each other by height. 

I'm not sure about the other Irkens, but I want a leader who cares. Who wants the best for us all. Who will show us all respect. Not ones who create killing machines just to take over planets and turn them into food courts. 

"Yes Riah I'm fine." I said closing my eyes again. I heard the springs of the bed creak as she jumped up. 

"You really liked Zoger didn't you?" I heard her whisper. 

She probably was scared about what I did to shadow. 

"More then you know Riah...More then you know..." I muttered. 

She crawled up against my shoulder and hugged my arm. "It's okay. You still have me, Mar, and Shadow." 

"Huh. Shadow...Riiight." I said with a small chuckle. 

She wasn't a normal SIR unit. She actually was the wrong one. When I got a SIR unit specially made for Mar on her birthday something went wrong. 

The Irken who made Shadow switched her with the robot I order for my sister. Probally by accident. 

I HOPE it was an accident. I payed an extra glarch for it to have our Alliance symbol on it. 

So we got stuck with an evil SIR. I bet the Aphotic Society wanted her. They're evil after all. 

"Hey Riah, How about I put some Pink on?" 

Riah's bright blue robotic eyes widened. "Reallyz?" 

I put her Pink CD into my radio. "Sure." 

My SIR was addicted to the Earth female singer known as Pink. I hated her name, and most of her songs, but she made my SIR happy. 

"I'M NOT HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Riah shrieked while jumping on my bed. I laughed and joined her. 

That's what family does after all. 

"What's going on?" Mar said entering my room. I grabbed her arm and yanked her on my bed to join us. Pretty soon Shadow joined us. And we all jumped on my bed. 

Family makes everybody happy. 

555555555555555555555555555555 

Ahh such a heart warming chapter. REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY SITE! I'm in the process of making my stories flashes. XD. 

You have to click my site URL on my profile XD 

Now why don't you go spend time with your family?


	3. Zim the Defective

Yay 3rd chappy! sorry if this is a bit OC.

55555555555555555555555555555 

Incoming Transmission... 

From: Earth 

Ship: Star Cruiser 13205 

Topic: Urgent. 

Zim kept staring at his computer screen. "Why in the name of Irk would someone message me now?" He thought. he was told the truth of his mission so why would he get a call? 

"Computer! Show me this...Message." He said glaring at the screen. 

Processing... 

Dear Zim, 

By the time your reading this message, me and my sister Boky will be in the Earth's atmosphere. We are desperately in need of your service and you have no choice but to say yes. I'll tell you why when we land onto Earth. Which would be riiiiight... 

Zim heard a loud crash as something landed on his lawn. "Crud." He muttered. 

Now. Thank you and have a niiiice day. -Mar 

Zim got up out of his large red chair and went up the spiraled staircase. 

The doorbell rang. 

"I'LL GET IT!" GIR said jumping off the couch. "HEEELLOOOO!" GIR replied while opening the door. 

Zim looked at his guests. He was about to laugh. 

They were both female Irkens. Twins in fact. But the funny thing was the one on the left who was all dressed in purple looked optimistic. The one on the right who wore blue however looked serious. 

'Total opposites.' He thought 

"Hello Zim." The one in blue said with a large smirk. "Or should we say..." 

"Brother." The one in purple said finishing the sentence. 

"Brother? Zim has no siblings." Zim said crossing his arms. 

"That's not what Red and Purple said." The one dressed in blue said while coming inside the house. 

"BOKY! Have some manners! You can't just walk into someones home!" Said the one in purple who was still on the porch. 

The blue one, Boky plopped onto the sofa. One of her feet was dangling over an arm rest while the other was on the floor. 

"Calm down Mar. We're family." She said with a laugh. 

"GET OFF ZIM'S COUCH!" Zim screamed at her. 

Boky glared at him. "Make me." 

Zim was about to open his mouth, but then he sighed. It was no use. They where already here and nothing could change that now. 

Mar stepped inside while wiping her feet on the welcome Mat. Then she closed the door. 

"Now I can explain why we're here." Mar said while setting her butt on Boky's stomach.

"Mar...Your heavy..." Bokysaid pretending to gasp for air.

Mar smacked her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"My lady we seem to have...A problem." Zoger said while entering the dark chamber room. He was talking to the women in the large chair in front of him. Unfortunately he could see her because the chairs back was to him. 

"What's the problem? And why didn't you fix it?" The women in the chair hissed. 

"Well uhhhhmmmm You see...Boky...Escaped." Zoger answered while rubbing his neck. 

The woman got out of her chair and before Zoger could blink, she pinned him onto the wall by his throat. 

"It wasn't my fault! Her sister came in an-" 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HER SISTER DID! I WANT BOKY DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

"Y-yes My lady." Zoger choked. 

"Good." She stopped choking him and sat back down into her chair. 

"Hey Dictator Reb." Zoger said to the Woman. 

"What?" Reb replied. 

"How did you move so fast?" 

"That's what happens when your half Irken half Vampire." Reb said with a smirk. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"sooo...You guys are trying to take the Tallests down?" Zim said tapping his fingertips together. 

"Pretty much." Mar said with a nod. 

"Hey Mar...Can you get your butt off? PLEASE? It's making my stomach fall asleep." Boky said poking her sister in the back of the head. 

With a quick motion, Mar got up but then sat down. Hard. 

"THAT HURT!" Boky yelled at Mar. 

Mar rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Will you join us?" 

"Sure. Zim has nothing else to do." Zim said with a shrug. 

"YAYYYYYYY!" GIR Said running around the room.  
Boky looked at Zim, and then at GIR. 

"That reminds me." Boky pushed Mar off her stomach. 

"AYE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mar yelled. 

Boky went outside and into the ship. She grabbed Shadow and Riah and went back into the house. 

"Zim. Meet Riah and Shadow. Shadow, Riah, meet Zim." Boky said dropping Shadow onto the floor. She gently put Riah down. 

"HEY!" Shadow whined. 

"WHY DID YOU DROP MY ROBOT?" Mar said glaring at Boky. 

Boky shrugged. "I flinched." 

555555555555555555555555555555 

End of chappy 3! And remember to check out my site kkkkaaayyy? You have to go on my profile to see it.


	4. Wow Dib's head is huge

Boky was sleeping ever so soundly...

CRASH! 

Okay...Never mind. 

She woke up with a start. "What was that?" She said to Riah, who was on the foot side of her bed. 

"What time is it.." Riah said wearily. She grabbed Boky's pillow and put it over her head. 

Boky looked at her earth watch that was on her bedside table. She had her own room now, and she managed to unpack everything that was hers and put it in the room zim had provided. The walls were a nice blue color. Not to dark not to light. Well except for one wall, which she painted black and put pictures all over it. 

"It's 6:15." She said poking Riah in the foot. 

"UUgghhn" Riah groaned. 

Boky got up and went to the toilet that zim provided in her room. She flushed. 

She started swirling...And went came up to the toilet in the kitchen. 

The saw a boy, though his skin was green and he had hair that looked way out of date about to go out the door. 

She tackled him. 

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ZIM'S HOUSE?" She screamed at the intruder. 

"BOKY! IT'S ME! ZIM!" The boy said squirming and trying to get out of her grasp. 

"CHA RIGHT! PROVE IT!" She said still holding a firm grip on his head. 

The boy took his contacts off. "See? ZIM!" The boy said pointing to himself. 

Boky got off of Zim and crossed her arms. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked angrily. 

"I have to go to this little thing called school." He growled. 

"Heywhatareyouguysdoin?" Mar slurred as she came out of the toilet. 

"Zim's gonna run off to a place called 'school'." Boky said flailing her arms about. 

"WHHHAAAT!" Mar said grabbing the collar of Zim's shirt. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US? WE JUST GOT HERE!" 

"I said I am going to school. I'll be home at three." Zim mumbled. 

"BUT THAT'S ABOUT TEN HOURS FROM NOW!" Mar said shaking him. 

"Actually Zim arrives there at 7:50. Classes start at 8:00. So it's eight hours." Zim corrected. 

"Why do you go to that place called school anyways?" Boky questioned. 

"It's mandatory." 

"How so?" 

"To learn." 

Mar stopped holding on to Zim collar and glared at him. "That's not really specific." 

Zim sighed. "Okay here's how it works. Zim goes to school, Zim sits in five class periods to learn about stuff for 45 minuets, Zim goes to lunch, Zim learns some more in two more class periods, Zim comes home." 

Buuut-" Mar and Boky whined. 

"No buts. Zim will be home in a while. Goodbye cause I'll be late if I don't stop talking to you." 

"We wanna go." Mar said right when Zim opened the door. 

"WHAT? I OBJECT!" Boky said stomping her foot. 

"I agree with Boky. You guys can't go." Zim said going outside and slamming the door shut. 

An awkward silence fell over the room. 

"Come on Mar let's get ready for school." Boky said about to go down the toilet. 

"BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T WANNA TO GO!" Mar screamed. 

"Yeah but Zim just said we couldn't go so now I wanna go!" 

"Trouble maker." 

"Thank you." Boky said saluting at Mar while going down the toilet. 

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o 

Zim walked silently down the side walk. He now goes to a place called 'HiSkool'. Considering he was Technically 15. Over the years he found out that earth years are notoriously slow. A year on earth is about 10 years on Irk. And since Zim is 158 years old, he's actually 15.8 in human years. He didn't know what the eight resembled in human time, so he just figured it would stand for a month. 

He sighed. It was actually kinda lonely without his so called 'sisters'. He didn't know how all of them where related, but if the tallests said so it must be true. 

Then again they lied about the mission. 

They lied about Zim being an Invader. 

They lied and told him he wasn't a defective. 

But it didn't really matter. Him and his so called sisters where going to kill them anyway. He was sure of it. 

"ZIM! WAIT UP!" 

Zim turned around and saw two girls walking towards him. 

The one who was more ahead wore a purple skirt with a sparkly silvery t-shirt. Her hair was Brown and made into a pony tail but one strand of hair was covering her face. She seemed awake and ready to start the day. Zim wondered how could she run with ballet flats though. 

The one who was striding forward however was wearing pants with chains hanging from the pockets. She wore two t-shirts. One, was a dark blue with slashes and cuts all over it. The one under it was purely black. Her hair was also brown but it had a neon blue streak in it and it was really curly. You actually couldn't see her right eye because she put some of the hair there. 

"You guys didn't..." He hissed when the girl with the sparkly shirt came up. 

"It was Boky's idea!" Mar said pointing at Boky who simply gave an evil grin. 

"Okay...This is just a minor set back..." Zim said to himself. Then he looked at both at them. 

"How old are you guys anyway?" 

"I'm 137 and Boky's 138. Why do you ask?" Mar said tilting her head. 

"Well because school goes by age. so you guys are going to a place called 'MidSkool'." 

"Why we wanna go with you!" Boky said grinning. 

"I'm older then you guys. I'm 158 years old. So in human years I'm 15.8." 

"Your point?" Mar said putting her hands on her hips. 

"So you guys are technically 13 years old. Human years are slow." Zim stated. 

"Annnnd." Both Mar and Boky rolled their eyes. 

"SO 13 YEAR OLDS GO TO MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Zim yelled. 

Mar and Boky stared at each other. Then at Zim. 

"We don't get it..." 

Zim smacked himself in the head. "Look, I'll walk you there okay? And when schools over, just wait outside and I'll come get you." 

The nodded and started to walk with Zim. 

After 15 minutes of walking Zim had a moment of realization. So he stopped. 

"What is it Zim?" Mar questioned. 

"How are you older then Boky but you both are twins?" Zim said pointing at Mar, then at Boky. 

"I was born at midnight on the new year." Boky said with a smirk. 

"So by the time, Boky seems a year younger then me, but she's only younger by 3 minuets." Mar said pointing at her watch. 

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Zim thought while he continued to walk. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

School was okay, nothing new really happened. That is until school was over and Zim walked outside. 

Mar and Boky where standing right there. 

"YOU GUYS WHERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME TO COME GET YOU!" Zim yelled as he walked down the steps. 

"Well no thanks to you, we had no IDEA what to do when we came to school." Boky hissed. 

"So we did what any human would do." Mar said with a frown. 

"We google searched it." Boky said finishing the sentence. 

Zim side and shook his head. "Whatever. Let's get home before Dib shows up." 

"Dib?" Mar and Boky said in harmony. 

"He's this freaky earth boy with a giant head who wants to prove I'm an alien." Zim said looking at the sky. 

"Ooohhhh. How big is his head?" Mar asked. 

Zim with his arms showed them a rough size of how big Dib's head was. 

They both smiled and looked at the main school entrance. 

"Is that him." Boky said pointing at a kid with a giant scythe like hair. 

Zim turned. "Yep." 

He then held up both of his claws. "Six." 

He held one claw down. "Five." 

"Four." 

"Three." 

"two." 

"One." 

"ZIIIM! YOU ALIEN SCUM!" Dib said running towards them. "ONE DAY I WILL PROVE YOUR AN ALIEN ONE DAY I WI-" Dib looked at Boky and Mar. 

"Who are these two?" He said pointing at them. 

"These are my sisters. Boky and Mar." Zim said pointing at who was who. 

Boky chuckled and Mar seemed like she was holding her breath. 

"What's so funny?" Dib said glaring at Boky. 

"Your...Your..." Boky started to choke on her words. 

"I BET BOTH OF YOU ARE ALIENS TOO!" Dib said pointing at them. 

"But your..." Mar seemed to have tears coming down her eyes as she tried no to laugh. 

"YOU HEAD IS HHHEEEEUUUGGGEEEE!" Boky screamed. 

Both Mar and Boky started to laugh hysterically. 

"I-I mean I bet it's gets stuck in door frames!" Boky laughed. 

"Yeah! It's bigger then this city!" Mar chortled. 

"Or This state!" Boky said leaning on Mar. 

"Or this country!" 

"OR THIS CONTINENT!" 

The both collapsed on the ground laughing. 

Zim who couldn't hold it in no longer fell on the ground laughing. 

"OWWWW! My-My sq-squiggly splooch!" Zim squealed. 

"Hey...That's...You guys are Jerks." Dib said walking off. He apparently was made that his thunder was crushed by Zim's so called sisters. 

Then Mar snorted. 

Zim and Boky stopped laughing and both looked at each other. 

"What?" Mar said blushing. 

"PIG!" Boky and Zim said getting off the ground. 

They both took off. 

"Why you! GET BACK HERE!" Mar screamed at them as she started to chase them. 

Yeah it was just a normal day of school. 

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 

Chapter 4 done! Sorry if I didn't add enough of the IZ characters in the last few chapters... I just couldn't find a way how. I hope this one had just enough XD. 


	5. Almost

SPLEEE!! Ima back! Sorry to took me so long to write this...DAMN YOU SCHOOL! DAMNNNN YOOOUUUUU!! . . .Okay and procrastination...

Oh this story is dedicated to all of my reviewers! (all two of them.)

I WANT MORE REVIEWS GOSH DANG IT!! I mean I love you guys who did review, but I want more KAY?! ((Falls on the ground twitching.))

ANY WHO on with thy story. 3

!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1

"Oh Orlando, we barley even know each other." Mar giggled as she slept.

Boky rolled her eyes and threw a stuffed animal at her sister.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Mar yelled as she jolted awake. She grabbed her pink stuffed animal controlling devise.

"You have 15 seconds to tell me why your in my room." Mar said glaring at Boky.

Boky waited with a smile.

"9...8...7...6...5...4..." Mar Threatened.

"I'm going out." Boky said quickly and ran to the door.

"1!" Mar jabbed the button on the remote control and instantly her stuffed animals came to life. They all grabbed a knife and threw it at Boky.

Just in time Boky ran out of the room and closed the door so the knives stabbed the wood.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR ORLANDO BLOOM FANTASIES!" Boky called out to her sister.

5555555555555555

"My lady, it's been three weeks and they're is still no sign of Boky or her sister." A small and stout Irken said bowing down in front of a large throne.

Reb gripped the throne's arm rest. "Search...Harder.." she hissed.

"YES MY LADY!" The Irken saluted then ran off.

Reb got up and looked out of her giant ship window. She frowned.

"Boky...It seems that I underestimated your abilities to hide...But I highly doubt your fighting are that rich in skill." She said in a whisper.

"You wish to see me my lady?" Zoger said striding forward.

"Yes Zoger. I did. I need to ask you a favor...But first answer this question, you are 100 loyal to me right?" Reb asked giving Zoger a sideways glance.

"Must I need to prove my loyalty again my Lady? I will do so if you wish." Zoger said with a slight bow.

"Yes...I need you to go to the planet Acucrak. There's an item I need you to retrieve for me."

"What is this item?"

"It's called Anshu. I'm pretty sure you've heard of it before."

"But my lady Anshu is just a legend." Zoger said wide-eyed.

"That's was you think." Reb said with a wicked grin.

She sat down again on her large throne.

"I want you to go as soon as my soldiers come back from searching."

She glared down at him. "Do not fail me."

Zoger saluted at her, then walked out of the room.

"Zoger one more thing." Reb yelled at him.

He turned as soon as he heard her.

"Exterminate anyone who gets in your way." Reb ordered him while slamming her fist on the arm rest.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hey Zim? Have you seen Boky? She's been gone the whole day." Mar said entering Zim's lab.

Zim was working on Gir's act and response program. He was fusing to pieces of metal and humming silently to himself.

Zim removed his goggles. "No I haven't. Why?"

"Well I'm scared that she's going to cause trouble." Mar said shuffling her feet.

"Mar, you and Boky have been living here for quite some time. 3 weeks in fact. I think she knows how to act in front of humans." Zim said waving at her to dismiss her.

"Oh yeah?! What about Dib?" Mar said crossing her arms.

Zim stopped and looked at her.

"Let's go see if Dib's still alive." He said running out of the room.

"That's what I thought." Mar muttered while following him.

55555555555

"THAT'S IT! A LITTLE LOWER...NOW TO THE LEFT...OKAY NOW TO THE RIGHT..." Boky yelled at the construction worker with the crane.

Boky was in her disguise holding a clip board and drawing a rough sketch of a building. The building looked exactly like a thing humans would call a 'chapel'. Although, the building was actually way more important.

Mar and Zim ran towards her.

Zim noticed the heavy machinery and the materials. She was building something...but what? He turned and noticed a very familiar house next to the building Boky was creating.

Dib's house.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Zim yelled at Boky. "DO YOU WANT DIB TO KNOW OUR SECRET?!"

He started to jump around and waving his arms wildly. However Boky couldn't hear him.

Mar tapped Boky on the shoulder. "Ummmm Whatcha buildin?"

"Our new Alliance base." Boky said with a grin.

"How are ya gonna pay for it?" Mar questioned.

Boky kept her smile and grabbed Mar's shoulder.

"I'll show you." She answered while leading her into Boky's trailer the builders provided.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Zim said running after them.

55555555

"REV?! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Louge said entering the R.A.R.

The R.A.R, pronounced Rawr, stands for Robot, assembly, room.

That's what Rev does, He creates robots and sells them for anyone who needs them. Too bad his boss is a pain in the neck.

"Sorry Lou. Just making sure this Robot's servant system doesn't go haywire." Rev answered not taking his eyes of the microchip he was checking with tweezers.

"Remember we have a dead line for that one!" Louge said writing down some notes on his clip board. He left the room with a sigh.

"This was more fun when I was in the Hope Alliance." Rev muttered.

He remembered how he joined, the plans the alliance had, how he met Boky and Mar...

"Boky..." Rev sighed. She changed since...Zoger sold them out.

So full of angst...He _almost_ thought she lost hope like the others...

_Almost._

"Rev, you have an Urgent message." Rev's computer enchantingly said.

Rev snapped out of his thoughts. "From who?" Rev questioned.

"Boky." The computer replied.

Like Rev figured. She _almost_ lost hope.

!1!1!1!1!1!1!1

Weee it's done XD. Sorry it's took sooo long! I'm typing the next one riiight now.


	6. YAY TAXES!

Chapter siiiixxxx! Yay I'm so proud of myself! :-)

well this author note is short...

1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!

(FIFTEEN MINUETS AGO)

Boky closed the trailer door softly.

"Zim, Mar, I've been researching human history lately on my computer and in this class called Geo Graphy." Boky said striding over to her computer and turning it on. A projector popped out and the screen slowly descended from the ceilling.

Zim sighed. "But Boky, Geography is about human world cu-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Boky said pulling out a metal pointer and smacked Zim in the back of the head.

"OWWW!" He whined.

"Anyways, humans are quiet religious creatures. Since they are yet not evolved to know how the whole earth and it's life forms where created, they say this spiritual being called 'god' did it all."

Boky pointed at the screen which had a picture of what humans thought God looked like.

"Different people believe in different religons. It's simple as that."

She pointed at three more 'gods' known as Anubus, Aphrodite, and Buddha.

"Mostly the time period determines the whole religon process." She said crossing her arms.

"So what does this have to do with the construction?" Zim said analyzing the pictures closely.

Boky started to pace."Simple. Humans have these things called 'Churches', or 'chapels' in which they worship their 'god'. And since the state has to pay for churches with taxes..."

"The construction wont cost us a dime." Mar said smiling.

"Bingo!" Boky said pointing her pointer at Mar.

"Now all we need to do is get everyone who's a member of the alliance back!" Mar said jumping up and down.

"Then we can take the tallests down!" Zim said standing.

"And find someone better suited." Boky finished.

"But how are we going to get all of the members back?" Mar said looking at Boky who walked over to the window.

Boky smiled and put the blinds down. She cracked her holographic fingers.

"Leave that...To me."

55555555555555555555555555555

"Open the message computer. Please." Rev said putting his wielding tools down.

**Processing...**

**Analyzing...**

**Translating...**

_Dear Rev,_

_Hey what's up? It's me, Boky. Now I can't get through to the other alliance members cause this stupid human computer can't access that far, however I managed to give it enough power to send this message to you. The Hope Alliance still lives! We have made a new base, in which will be done in three earth days. Gather all the Alliance members you can! By the time you get here the base will be completed._

_From,  
Invader Boky_

"End transmission." The computer said when Rev was done reading. The computer's screen went black and it floated out of the room.

"Wow...I wonder how she managed to get another race to agree on making a base." Rev said shutting the robots head. He picked up the robot and gently placed it down into a box labeled FRAGILE.

"See ya little guy." Rev said as another robot appeared and grabbed the box. The little robot ran out of the room to give the new robot to it's owner.

Rev stretched and yawned while the computer floated back into the room. "Computer I need you to forward a message for me. The one that I just received only take out the dear Rev part."

"Yes Sir. And who would you like me to forword it to?"

"Everyone I know." Rev said with a smile.

**Processing...**

**Analyzing...**

**Translating...**

**Sending...**

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"See ya Zim!" Mar said waving at her big brother. Boky just nodded.

Zim waved back and started to walk the opposite direction to his school.

"ARE YOU EXCITED?" Mar said happily while clasping her hands together.

"About this filthy Earth school?" Boky said tilting her head.

Mar rolled her eyes. "NO! All of our members are coming today!"

"Oh. OF COURSE I'M EXCITED!" Boky said giving her sister a gentle shove.

Mar suddenely gave her a smirk. "You single again too. That means you could get together with someone!" Mar mocked.

"Shut up." Boky growled.

"Maybe...Invader Grudge? No...You guys fight too much. Um...Chet? Nah..." Mar said thinking of some members who are guys.

"Mar..."

"I KNOW!" Mar squealed completely ignoring Boky's threatening tone. "REV!"

Boky stopped in her tracks. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Rev! You'd guys would be SO cute together!"

"Your crazy..." Boky answered quickly while running inside of the school.

"Be glad your my sister." Mar heard Boky mumble.

1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!

Am I foreshadowing?

I don't know...You tell me.

Sorry this was kind of short...

And sorry for any spelling mistakes...

OH AND I'm not making fun of religons or anything! I'm an orthodox so I wouldn't do that. I just figured Irkens wouldn't have spiritual beings...Like god.

PLEASE FREAKIN REVIEW!


	7. Orbian?

I decided to try a new writing style. It's the way I write most of my stories, although I stopped cause people said they didn't like it...So I'm just trying this and if you don't like it tell me.

Although I think it's better.

ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 7!

!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!111!1!

You! Hey reader, **YES I MEAN YOU!** Now, pay attention. Watch carefully...**THERE!** You she that girl? The one with the dark brown curly hair and blue streak? She walking down the street... The one with the aura of grumpy...ness? Yeah that's Boky. No, there's isn't a last name. Not _exactly_. She'd made up her last name. Orbian. pronounced **Orb-ee-an**. Why? Will she found out just today that filthy humans happen to have last names which, she thinks it's way _too_ complicated. She wanted a better one but Orbian was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

In fact that momment went like this.

Mrs.Chuker: Okay time for attendance! Okay Blake?

Blake: What? Ohh... Here.

Mrs.Chuker: Micheal?

Micheal: Here.

Mrs.Chuker: Jean?

Jean: YO!

Mrs.Chuker: Hmm...**((She gives Boky a suspicious glance.))**

Boky: What? Is their something on my head? **((Starts to scratch her head wildly.))**

Mrs.Chuker: No dear its just...Your last name isn't listed here.

Boky: Last name?

Mrs.Chuker: Yeah you know, your family name...The name that you all share...

Boky: Oh! OH!! Yeah I have one of those. **((looks at the other children with a nervous laugh.))**

Mrs.Chuker: Well tell me so I can write it down in this Attendance log.

Boky: Its...Uh...My family name is...**((Looks around the room frantically.))**

Mrs.Chuker: Yesssss?

Boky: Er...**((Looks at the globe on Mrs.Chuker's desk))** It's Orb!

Mrs.Chuker: Orb?

Boky: Di-did I say orb? I meant...ORBIAN! Yeah Orbian. **((Gives Mrs. Chuker A HUGE smile.))**

Man did she feel stupid.

But let's stop focusing on Boky. Just forget I even mentioned her. Let's focus on someone else just for now.

Rev.

_"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_ Rev groaned while bashing his head on the ship's dashboard.

"Are we there _YET_?" Rev said looking up at the ship's ceiling.

"3 hours in counting until locked in destination is reached." The computer said with a stifled yawn.

Rev bashed his head again. "I _HATE_ ROAD TRIPS!!"

"Where's Boky?" Mar whispered to her older brother Zim. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I don't know! Ummmmm traffic?" Zim whispered back.

They both where in the 'chapel' that Boky told the builders to finish. And it was breath ragingly (Yes I said ragingly!) finished. It was a large church with a ceiling that hollowed out like a dome. Absolutely **nothing** was painted on that hollowed ceiling. Boky didn't ask the builders not to paint it, she commanded it. and 98 percent of the time Boky got what she wanted.

Mar thought the ceiling looked incredibly cheesy for being plain and white, but Boky had to have a plan for it.

Zim however didn't really care for interior decorating. I mean why should he care?

So anyway, back to how the chapel looked. It had only one room. Or at least that's what a human would think. That's one room was the meeting hall where 12 pews, 6 on each side, where nicely lined and evenly spaced. They even had dark blue cushions that where nice and squishy so everyone can listen in comfort on what someone had to say.

Lastly there in the end of the chapel, stood three thrones on a deck. One made of white gold, the second made of pure gold, and the last made of silver.

The white golden one was Mars. The white and her purple cushion on the throne represented her enthusiastic personality as well as manners, poise, and well her...Mar-ness.

The pure golden one was Bokys. She just liked gold and used one of the same cushions as the pews. Go figure.

The last one was Zims. It was silver only cause it's the only manly metal Boky could think of that was pretty besides _bronze_. But human wise Bronze meant 3rd place while silver meant 2nd. Now wouldn't you rather be a silver then stupid _Bronze_?

Yeah I thought so.

So lets go back to rev and his Road trip dilemma.

"Destenation reached." The computer finally said in what seemed an eternity.

**"THANK YOU!!"** Rev screamed at the sky.

He got out of his ship and quickly chose a hologram to use. "Nano!" Rev called at the ship. With a single jump a robot that was grey and orange stood beside him. "Yes sir? " the robot saluted.

"Disguise mode now Nano! We must hurry!" Rev got into his disguise and the Robot Nano turned into an orange ferret.

They both started to run to the 'church'.

Now back to Boky. Poor, grumpy, Boky.

"Stupid humans. Stupid school. Stupid earth." She mumbled. She decided to take a short cut to her 'chapel' by walking through the park. When a dog appeared in front of her.

Not like _Poof!_ As in the dog magically came into view. It was actually a normal way. As in a dark blue dog with a circle around its left eye just ran up to her. **(what? Do you want me to say the dog flew up next to her?!)** It was actually her dog.

"BOKY! COME ON EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR YOU! Everyone basically arrived!" The dog said standing up on it's back paws like a human. It even was tapping it's left foo-er...leg and had it's front paws crossed like any mother would do when angry.

"Yeah. Whatever!" Boky muttered. Her dog ran off and she followed it.

Cause even for Boky, it's way too rude to skip out on your _own_ party.

1!!1!!1

Sorry this took a while! Stupid state testing...GGRRRR!


	8. Woman in Black

**Wooot! This is an action filled chapter...So if you don't like sword fighting, really bad burns(the dissing kind.), or heavy metal music, I suggest you turn back now while you still can!  
**

* * *

"WELCOME FELLOW HOPE ALLIANCE MEMBERS!" Mar's voice boomed as it echoed within the main hall. She sat down on her white gold thrown with a smile as everyone screamed and rejoiced.

Everyone looked at Zim and Mar. Wait...Someone was missing.

"Unfortunately, Boky isn't-" Zim rubbed the back of his neck not sure how to put the situation in a good way.

The front door suddenaly bursted open.

Everyone turned around and smiled as they all screamed "BOKY YOUR HERE!"

But...

"Um...Guys. I'm not a girl thanks." Rev said looking at all of the other invaders blank faces.

"REV YOUR HERE! Now...Have you seen Boky?" Mar questioned while she ran up to him.

"Er...Was I supposed to?" Rev nervously chuckled.

Zim and Mar glared at him.

"GO FIND HER!" The both chimed as they turned him around and shoved him out the door.

"Well _SOME PEOPLE_ are nervous wrecks." Rev mumbled as he started to walk down the street.

**_MEANWHILE_**

"R-Ri-Riah please slow down!" Boky panted. "I can't run forever!"

Riah sighed loudly and stopped to wait for Boky to catch up.

They were close to the chapel, by a two small stores called the 'Shake N' Bake' and 'Earls Costumes'. A small alley was between these two stores and they gave Boky a grim feeling.

"Riah, Come here." Boky said suddenly standing up straight.

"Why? WE NEED TO GO!" Riah howled.

"Just get over here!"

"NO!"

"RIAH!"

"I SAID N-"

Riah yelped as an old lady picked her up from her collar off the ground. The old lady cackled wildly.

"What do we have here? A talking dog?" The old lady looked at Boky with a glint in her eye. "Magic perhaps?"

The old lady took her hand off of Riah's collar. As soon as she did Riah landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Who are you." Boky said glaring at the old lady. "And don't you think it's kinda freaky to spy on 13 year old girls?"

Boky looked at the old woman closely. She had a long black cloak and held it against her body tightly. Since it's nearly the end of march, she shouldn't be cold.

She's hiding something. Boky thought.

The old lady screeched with laughter. Riah who if she wasn't a robot disguised as a dog, would've pissed in her pants. But instead just ran to Boky and grabbed her masters' right leg for dear life.  
"I have magic too ya know little one." The old lady pulled back her cracked lips into a smile. "Would you wish to see it?"

"Um no...Thanks anyway." Boky said turning around with Riah still clinging onto her leg.

Yet the old lady was somehow in front of her.

"What the...How'd you-" Boky looked at the spot the old lady just was at, and where she was now.

The old lady reached in the inside of the cloak and pulled out a large silver sword.

"This here is Silver Antidote. Ain't she grand?"

Boky was indeed skilled in any blade type weapon, but hers usually had some sort of energy or light beam that was just as sharp as any metal. And judging on how this sword looked like, it was most likely from the late medieval ages.

"It's a two handed sword." The Old lady said holding out to Boky. "And she calls to you."

"Uhh. I'll pass." Boky walked around the old lady going towards the chapel.

"UNGRATFUL CHILD!" The old lady screamed.

Boky turned around and noticed the sword flying straight towards her.

In mid-air she grabbed the sword by it's hilt and growled at the old lady.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST STUPID?" Boky spat.

"You be the stupid one child! For now the curse is upon you and off me!" The old lady laughed as she ran off.

"What the-" Boky looked at the sword. Symbols suddenly began to appear onto the blade while glowing a bright blue.

"Crap."

"BOKY THERE YOU ARE!" Rev said running up to her out of breath.

"How many times did I here that?" Boky mumbled.

"Come on! Mar's really ticked! We better go back before she starts searching!" Rev said while taking hold of Boky's hand.

Riah stopped grasping Boky's leg.

"ONWARD!" Riah said running towards the chapel.

**_few minuets later..._**

Boky and Rev opened the chapel door. Everyone looked up warmly.

"FINALLY!" They all screamed in harmony which cause Boky to flinch.

"Erm...Sorry." Boky blushed as she walked up to Mar with her head down.

"What's that?" Mar said ignoring Boky's embarrassment and pointing at the sword.

"Well it's a funny story...You see this old lady-"

"Ahhhhhh Boky." A voice said from behind her cutting off her explanation.

Boky gave a loud exaggerated sigh. "Hello Grudge."

Let me tell you who grudge is. He is one of the people Boky loathed in this world. No not hate, just loathe. For even if he was a arrogant donkey, he still could fight. He was also an adult and he trained people well. So Boky could exactly hate him for Mar would decapitate her if she did.

And I don't know about you, but Boky preferred her head on her Body thank you very much.

"So you basically ditched your own gathering for a sword. Great responsability." He said sarcastically.

"For your information Grudge, My trip just got..._delayed_."

"Your trip got delayed? Or you got distracted?" He mocked staring at Rev who was high-fiving one of his old friends a little way off.

Boky blushed a deep shade of red. "No I was delayed."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I know what's been going on. I heard about the Zoger incident." He said giving her a wicked grin.

"Wow rumors travel fast." Boky said trying not to loose her temper.

"I mean you didn't even have the guts to kill the very guy who betrayed us all just cause he was your ex."

"Uh huh." Boky said gritting her teeth.

"I mean really Boky if that was me I would've just stabbed the guy in the stomach!"

Boky Clenched her fists and got up in Grudge's face. "But it WASN'T you Grudge!" She hissed.

Quickly Mar got between them. "Come on! This is supposed to be a happy gathering! Not a mosh pit!"

"Actually a mosh pit doesn't sound half bad right now." Boky said wielding her newly claimed sword.

"Is that a _threat_?" Grudge said cracking his knuckles as he got out his two daggers.

"No Grudge, that's a _challenge_." Boky taunted.

Mar groaned. "Please! Today is not a day for violence!"

Everyone started to crowd around them. Smiling, they started to place bets on who will win. Boky, or Grudge.

"WAIIIIT!" A Zim screamed.

Boky and Grudge looked at him.

"It's good to have someone on my side." Mar sighed. But Zim looked at her, completely flabbergasted.

"YOUR SIDE? HELLA NO! I just wanted them to wait as I put a song to make it an even better fight!"

Zim threw a CD at one of the Invaders in the crowd. "YO INVADER DJ! PLAY TRACK 17!" Zim yelled.

"KAY! DAWG!" Invader DJ hollered back.

Around the whole church heavy metal bounced and echoed across the walls.

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Boky said happily.

**Shut up I'm not like you! **

**Back off Don't smother me! **

**Fuck this I see through you!**

**Suffer me through.**

Boky ran towards Grudge and jumped high in the air. Grudge crossed his daggers together as Boky smashed her sword down with all her might. A loud **_'CLINK'_** echoed over the screaming of the fast paced song.

**Shut up I'm not like you!**

**Shut up I'm not like you!**

**Shut up I'm not like you!**

**Suffer me through.**

Grudge screeched out a loud war cry as he chucked one of his dagger at Boky. With great aim It slashed Boky in the shoulder as a trickle of purple blood went down her arm.

Mar held her hand over her mouth.

Boky Closed her eyes for a split second. "IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA CRY FOR YOU YOUR WRONG!" She yelled at Grudge.

The crowd cheered as Boky grabbed Grudge's dagger and threw it back.

**Type A! **

**Fly away!**

**Don't lie!**

Boky watched as the dagger whizzed by Grudges head and hit the opposite wall.

Grudge turned and looked at the dagger. "You missed!"

Then he was on the ground face first.

I won't let you get the best of me!

**I won't let you get the best of me!**

**I won't let you get the best of me! **

**If I try,**

**if I try!**

Boky pressed her right leg on top of Grudges Back, Pinning him down.  
"Wasn't aiming for ya!" She Mocked.

Everyone stood there in shock for no one ever managed to pin down Grudge.

Oh god I can't stand you Disappoint you With me One day you'll come down too Suffer me through "Let's face it Grudge! I fight better the last time be battled. I win." Boky said giving him I triumpant smile.

**I won't let you get the best of me! **

**I won't let you get the best of me! **

**I won't let you get the best of me!**

Grudge laughed and as quick as a cobra, twisted around and pinned Boky down by sitting on her back. Boky wriggled around but because Grudge was about 3 times more then her body weight she couldn't move.

**I try!  
**

**I try!**

"Boky your still just as foolish as you where then! Maybe next time you would learn how to keep your mouth shut and your sword down!" Grudge lectured. He got off her back and shook his head.

"Even if you are one of the leaders of this alliance, your still a kid."

He turned towards Mar. "Where are we staying?" He said crossing his arms.

"Come, I'll show you." Mar said not looking at Boky and leading everyone towards the bathrooms which, wheren't bathrooms at all. They where just a room full of Toilets that lead to the bottom floor like Zim's toilet lead to his lab.

Boky winced as she got up. She grabbed her shoulder as it still was bleeding.

"You okay?" Rev said as he came towards her. He looked at the cut.

"I'll live." She muttered.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Grudge is an ex general so you'd didn't stand a chance anyway." Rev said turning off his hologram. He ripped off part of his sleeve and wrapped it around her wound.

"Thaaannks."

"Hey you should've seen his face when you pinned him down! Man was he pissed!" Rev laughed which caused Boky to smile a bit.

Boky then looked at her sword in wonder..

"Hey Rev, do me a favor." Boky said holding out her sword.

"Make the cut I got from Grudge deeper with my sword."

Rev chuckled again. "Funny Boky. Like I'd do that."

"Fine then I will!"

Rev's eyes got wide.

"wait Bo-"

Boky with a deep breath, slashed her sword at the cut, and she cursed at herself.

Her cut started to glow blue and burned badly.

"What the fu-" Rev gazed in wonder as her cut started to heal quickly.

Boky smiled. "So that's why this sword is called the 'Silver Antidote'."

* * *

**The Song used for this chapter is Type A by Zebrahead.**


	9. Label'd

"FREEEEE!! FREE FALLLIIIINGGGG!" Gir screamed loudly while jumping off the roof of Zim's house.

Quickly, Zim lunged at Gir and managed to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"TALLEST GIR! Why did you do that?!" Zim hissed. "Your going to make me late for school."

"Buuuut mastah! I was a free fallin!" Gir whined.

Zim glared at him and put Gir down gently.

Typical Monday morning...Gir doing something stupid, Zim in a foul mood, Dib and his sister walking towards Zim...

Wait...

"Zim." Dib smirked.

"Dib stink." Zim growled.

"Hey Zim." Gaz said casually.

Zim stared at her for a moment. "Gaz, where's your little game thingy?" he asked noticing she wasn't holding any gaming device of any kind.

she smiled. "You mean vampire piggies? Yeah I stopped playing as much as I used to because now I'm learning about game graphics and design."

Zim looked at her _reeeaaaalll_ closely. _**Gaz has changed alot within this year.**_ He thought.

Her hair was dyed black now but with numeral purple streaks and it was longer. She even had a bit hanging over her left eye. She still wore her skull pendant, which loomed over her Rise Against T-shirt. And she was...Taller. But not as tall as him.

Dib looked at them both. He sighed and gave aloud _'COUGH'_ which caused them to jolt out of their thoughts.

Zim's front door opened and Boky came out first listening to her newly clamied device called an iPod. (which, she didn't understand why it was named that cause it wasn't a pod what so ever.)

"RESCUE ME! TAKE MY HAAANND! BY MYSELF! ALONE I STAAAND!" She sang off key. She had the iPod as loud as it could possibly go and even if she was on the porch and Zim on the street, he could hear it.

"Boky! Turn it down!" Zim yelled at her.

"WHAT?!" Boky yelled back.

"TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN!! IT'S _TOO_ LOUD!"

"WHATTT!?"

"I SAID TURN IT DOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN!"

"ONE SECOND ZIM! LET ME TURN MY MUSIC DOWN SO I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Zim groaned and smacked his forhead.

"Okay Zim. What did you say?"

"I said your music was _too_ loud and you needed to turn it down."

"_Too_ loud?! _TOO_ LOUD?! HA! MY MUSIC IS NOT _TOO_ LOUD! Your hearing is just _too_ good." She laughed as she turn her iPod on again.

"Well someone is in an exellent mood this morning." Mar said coming out of the front door and staring at Boky with a big smile.

"Can we all just go to school please?" Zim sighed.

"OKay." Mar grinned.

"Bye Zim." Gaz said as her and her brother started to walk the opposite direction. Okay more like Dib was dragging Gaz to the opposite direction.

Zim blushed and waved at her. "Boky you coming?" He said looking away at Gaz and staring at Boky.

"Uhhh actually, I was kinda going to go to school with Rev...I mean if that's okay..." She said twirling the cable of her ear phones.

Zim was taken aback. "Sure...Go." Seeing Boky this happy today even scared him just a little bit.

"YAY! THANKS ZIM!" Boky hugged him quickly and ran off to her chapel to find Rev.

And if you ask Zim, that was the scariest part of all.

* * *

"Zoger status report on the search." Reb said with her hand clasped behind her back. They where in her throne room again, Reb staring our of her window as usual.

"Well um..." Zoger began. "There's good news, and horrible news and bad news."

"What's the horrible news?" Reb said giving him a shoulder glance.

"The horrible news is we didn't find Boky yet."

She growled. "And the good news?"

"We think we know where she went. A place called Earth."

"And the bad news?"

"Well it's a 85 percent chance she's not there."

"And the other 15?"

"The other 15 is she's with her brother Zim."

"Go to Earth. See if she's there or not. FIND HER ZOGER!" Reb said slamming her fist on the window.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted then ran off.

* * *

"I'm telling you, a lion always beats tiger." Rev said casually.

"No. Tigers are stronger, bigger, and lets face it cooler." Boky debated.

"Lions know how to fight though. See cause Tigers kill from behind while lions-"

"Whatever! Tigers are better!"

"Lions!"

"Tigers!"

"LIONS!"

"TIGERS!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Mar screamed. everyone in the hall stared at her and walked off quickly.

Rev, Boky, and Mar, where in the dreaded MidSkool. Mar listened to Boky and Rev argue for _three...class...hours..._It was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Mar tell Boky I'm right!" Rev whined.

"Mar! Tell Rev that he's an idiot and I'm right!" Boky growled.

"Please! Just...shut up!" Mar hissed while staring daggers into both of them.

She walked a little ahead of them and suddenly heard a giggle. She quickly gave them a shoulder glance.

Rev had his holographic hands around Boky's 'ear' and whispered something. Boky giggled again (which freaked Mar out) and nodded.

**_What are they up to?_** Mar questioned herself.

"So...Boky, why do humans label each other anyways?" Rev said walking with his hands clasped behind his back.

Boky pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "I have no clue. Why do you ask?"

"Well cause today, People have been asking me if I was Gothic, Emo, or Punk...And I really have no clue what any of those mean."

"Well a 'Punk' is someone who listens to 'punk rock'." Boky answered doing air quotations around punk and punk rock. "And 'Emo' which is short for 'emotional' is someone who cuts them self..."

"So what's 'Gothic'?" Rev questioned while doing the same air quotations.

"I really don't know...I guess they just like the color black cause they wear it all the time. But I don't know exactly what they _do_..."

"Oh...So what are we?" Rev said looking at his holographic arm.

Boky stared at him for a moment. His naturally orange eyes where the only part of the hologram that was him. His reddish orange fohawk defiantly made him look 'punk' enough.

"'Punk' I guess. But their's the whole 'punk rock' music ordeal." She sighed.

"Oh...Well...How about you? What are you 'labeled'?"

She smiled mischievously. "Take a guess."

however Rev didn't have time to guess because Boky slipped into her 4th hour.

He shook his head and walked off.

But everyone noticed a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

YEAH! Tis done. Well I have nothing else to say...except click that widdle button that says 'review' and do what the button tells you.

l

l

V


	10. The shot heard around the world

WOO! This is the best. Chapter. Ever.

Oh and some advice...

Don't play with M107s!!

* * *

_**Riiiiing!**_

The final bell echoed through out the MidSkool walls. All the kids came pouring out of their classrooms to finally get home and make the best of this awful Monday.

Humming, Boky walked out of her classroom.

Unfortunately, Mar was right there.

"What's up with you Boky? Why are you so...Happy?" Mar crossed her arms is pure annoyance.

Boky smiled, shrugged, and walked past her aggravated sister.

"Seriously Boky, somethings up. Your my sister for the love of irk! Tell me what's wrong."

Boky turned on her heel and stared at her sister.

"You mean what's right." Boky laughed.

"Okay...Well I have to stay and help my math teacher. Your going to have to walk to Zim's school by yourself." Mar shook her head and headed back to her math class.

"Psh. whaaatever!" Boky replied happily.

* * *

On top of an old hotel building, where three irkens who where about to crush a particular person's happiness.

"Zoger. She's coming this way. Are you in position?" A short and pudgy irken said hoarsely. He had a scar over his left eye.

"Here's the scope." Another Irken who was slightly taller then the one with the scar only, way more muscular, laughed.

Zoger took the scope and snapped it on his M107. "This should do the trick." Zoger whispered softly.

He positioned the M107 on the very edge of the building and aimed.

"Shoot on my mark." The Pudgy irken smiled.

* * *

"_Check yes Juliet here's the countdown 3...2...1.."_ Boky sang along happily. She couldn't wait to start the next meeting in her chapel.

Suddenly her eyes went wide, and she coughed out a thick purple liquid.

She couldn't feel the pain at first, but on instinct she put her hand over her chest. That's where the blood was flowing out.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Zim grumbled as he entered his base and slumped onto his sofa. Gir rushed in and took the remote control from the table.

"Boky's on T.V!" Gir said excitedly. He turned the T.V. onto the news.

An Asian news woman appeared on the screen, dressed in a crisp and professional business suit. She looked really serious.

"Hello and welcome back to channel 8 news." She paused and sighed, "15 minuets ago, a girl about 13 just got shot randomly out of the blue." The camera man zoomed in on the ambulance, who was carrying a someone on a stretcher.

That person was a girl. That person was-

"BOKY?!" Zim gaped.

Mar kicked the door open. "HAVE YOU SEEN BOKY?! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!"

Zim with his mouth still open, pointed at the T.V.

Mar's mouth hung open at the sight.

"No one knows why the girl has purple liquid coming from her chest wound." The news woman continued, "But the doctors will soon find out 25 minuets from now when they start the operation. Back to you chuck."

Gir turned of the T.V. smiled. "YAY!!"

"NO GIR! NOT YAY!" Zim glared at his robot.

"Oh god! Boky got...shot! She...She could die!" Mar had tears streaking down her cheeks.

Zim stood up and gave Mar a one arm hug. "Not only that, but we could be discovered as aliens."

Mar wiped her right eye with the back of her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as soon as they cut her open, they'll realize she's not human. I mean, since when did a human bleed purple?"

Riah slowly walked into the room with her head down. Shyly, She simply said. "I have an idea."

Mar and Zim looked at each other, then Riah, then each other again.

* * *

"GET BACK!! GET BACK DOCTOR COMING THROUGH!" Zim, holographically disguised as a doctor, ran through the hall ways trying to get around sick people and other doctors. Mar who was disguised as a nurse followed suit with her heavy black bag.

Out of breath, Zim reached the secratery desk.

"I need the room the girl who got shot is going to be operated in." Zim said to the secretary while slamming his fist onto the oak desk.

"Why sir?" The blond said half-heartily. She chewed on her wad of gum in a slow paced rhythm, as if she was bored.

"I'm her family doctor. Her family asked me to do the surgery cause they trust me."

"Where are your papers sir?"

Zim handed her the documents Riah faked and tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Okay. Go to room 24." She blew a pink bubble, and pointed to the direction Boky's operation was going to be held.

"5 minuets until operation Zim!" Mar said clutching her big thick bag.

"I know I know!" Zim ran into the room, where three doctors where cleaning flowing blood.

He scrunched his nose. He hated hospitals. The smelled too clean. He also looked at the window of the operation room.The news and press were everywhere. I mean it's not every day a 13 year old girl got shot and started to bleed purple.

"Alright, everybody out!" Zim shouted at the doctors, "I'm her family's doctor, and I was told to do the operation!"

The doctors where about to open there mouth in protest, but Zim glared at them.With a loud 'hmph!' the three doctors scurried out of the room.

Mar closed the door, and stared at the window. "Privacy please!" She sassed and shut the blinds so the press couldn't see.

Mar put her bag down and Riah popped out of it.

"Okay...What now?" Mar looked at Zim.

"I don't know! I don't know how to use this...junk." He said in dismay as he picked up a pair of tweezers.

"Better let me do it." Riah said sighing and cracking her knuckles.

* * *

REVIEW OR YOU SHALL BE DECAPITATED! (er...not sure if I spelled that right...)


	11. The 3 little pigs and Irkens

This chapter makes me smile...and laugh...

I love defibrillators (ICDs). XD

Oh and thoughts are in italics since there's a lot in this chapter. Most sounds are in bold Italics.

BTW Can some of you read Aneera's story called A dragon's Love? I think it's adorable and even though people read it, they don't review. And everybody knows reviews make people feel all warmy and fuzzy inside :-)

So on with this story.

* * *

Boky woke up groggily. Freaked out, she sat straight up and looked at her surroundings.

It was a patient room. there was a T.V. in the corner and a table full of cards, chocolates, and flowers on the right of her. She looked at her arm.

Amazingly, the hologram was still on. Even if she was in a green hospital gown.

_Okay...But now I really need to pee._ She thought to herself.

She swung her legs onto the edge of the bed, and slowly got up.

She winced and gritted her teeth.

"Damn!" She cursed. There was a tube up her-

"I AM NOT PEEING THROUGH THIS THING!" She shouted at the ceiling.

She eased herself onto the hospital bed to stop the pain of the dreaded tube.

Since she apparently couldn't go to the bathroom (Well she could but she didn't want to through a tube!), She decided to read some of the cards that her friends and family. sent to her.

In the middle of reading her first card, she scratched her chest.

"Ouch!" She whined and looked at her chest.

_Stitches? Why are there stitches?_ She thought.

And all the memories flooded back to her. The shot, the screams, the pain, then darkness.

She shivered.

A nurse came in happily and put a tray across Boky's stomach. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"I thought you'd want some breakfast in bed." She said joyfully.

Boky stared at the tray in pure disgust. The only thing on the tray was a big red cube with two pills in the middle.

"What the heck is it?" She asked looking at the nurse suspiciously.

"It's jello with your medication inside." The Nurse answered.

Boky poked the jello with her finger. The nurse laughed.

"I know it doesn't look appetizing, but you just can't go right ahead eating solid food! You might get even more sick."

Boky sighed. "How long was I...Asleep?"

the nurse's eyes narrowed. "Awhile. 10 days."

Boky stared at the nurse with awe. "TEN DAYS?!" She said raising her voice.

The nurse nodded. "You where shot with a M107 that had a .50 caliber inside. You where real lucky though. It seemed that whoever shot you was aiming for your heart, but you moved right the second the gun fired so the bullet ricocheted off a rib and was five inches off." Boky stared at the nurse blankly. _What's a heart?_ she thought, but she went along with the story.

The nurse got up and smiled one more time. "If you need anything, just press that button that's on your bedside table."

She was about to leave but Boky made her turn around with a loud **'COUGH'.**

"Yes.." She laughed.

Boky smirked. "Actually there is something you could do for me...You see there's this tube-"

* * *

"ZIIIM!" Mar yelled happily. She ran to her toilet and flushed and skidded on the kitchen tiled floor. "ZIIM! BOKY SHE's-" Mar closed her mouth suddenly.

"Gaz? What! Why? How?-" Mar gave a loud shriek. She wasn't in her hologram.

She glared at Zim. He and Gaz were both sitting on the bar stools by Zim's kitchen counter. Gir set down a plate of waffles in front of them.

Zim wasn't in his disguise either...

"Zim! We need to talk." Mar grabbed him by the antenna.

"OW! Ouch! Mar!" Zim whimpered. Mar stopped in the hallway and stopped holding Zim's antenna. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN DISGUISE?!" Mar whispered angrily.

"It's cool Mar. She wont tell." Zim said rubbing his antenna.

Mar glared at him. "You'd better be right or else." She growled.

"So..What's the important news?" Zim said ignoring Mar's threat.

"The hospital called. Boky woke up from her coma."

"Oh..Well let's go visit her then." Zim said with a grin.

"I'll tell Riah to get her dog suit on." Mar stormed off to her room.

Zim walked back into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Gaz said taking a bite out of her waffle.

"Yeah Mar was just freaking out is all."

"Oh...So what's up with Boky?"

"She woke up. Do you wanna visit her with us?" Zim said shyly looking at the floor.

Gaz looked at him. A large smirk spreading across her face. "Sure. It's a date."

Zim flinched when he heard the word 'date' but gave a joyful sigh.

* * *

"And the mean wolf said, or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow the place in!" Boky said changing her voice to sound like the mean nasty wolf.

She was reading to some kids that where in the hospital, ages 1-7. She really didn't want to because seeing kids in the hospital because of cancer, mental problems, and other horrible things made her really uncomfortable, but it was better then staying in her room.

And thank god she didn't have a tube between her legs.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin, said the little pig." Boky said making her voice high and squeaky to sound like the little whiny pig.

The kids giggled at her voice. Boky half-grinned and turned the page.

"But of course the wolf did blow the house in and **_ate_** the first little pig." Boky made sure to put a big dramatic emphasis on the word 'ate'.

And in response all the kids gasped with fright.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Boky said closing the book and setting it in her lap.

"Hey...Am I interrupting something?" Rev said slowly walking in.

Badly, Boky wanted to run up and hug him, but she kept her cool.

"Nah. Just readin a story about pigs."

"Oh...May I join you?" Rev replied looking at some of the kids. They all nodded.

Boky scooted over on the seat she was on to give Rev some room and he happily sat down.

The kids giggled.

"Okay Rev, your going to be the wolf." Boky said seriously.

"Yes SIR! Er...I mean...MA'AM!" Rev said jokingly while giving Boky a salute.

She wacked him in the back of the head which made the kids laugh even louder.

Boky opened the Book. "Okay...We where talking about the second Pig right? Okay. So..."

She cleared her throat and said mysteriously, "The wolf then came to the house of sticks."

Rev peered at the page then deepened his voice. ""Let me in, Let me in little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in."

The kids clapped at Rev's wolf acting. Boky rolled her eyes as he gave them a short bow.

"Then the second little pig said, Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Boky said in a slightly deeper voice then the first pig.

A nurse with bright red lipstick on entered the room. "Okay it's lunch time! Time to go kids."

All the kids protested and wanted to stay, but in the end, the nurse won.

When they left Boky threw the book down onto the floor and sighed.

Rev stared at her not sure what to say. "So..." he started. _Say something idiot!_ he thought.

Boky looked at him. "So..." She replied back.

"How...are you? I mean you okay?" Rev asked rubbing the back of his neck.

She glared at him. _Uh oh._ He thought.

"Well let's see. I've been asleep for 10 days only to be awaken with a tube up my...Well...I just couldn't go to the bathroom. Then this nurse said I almost got shot in the heart! Which I have no clue what a heart is! And Finally she gave me this freakin food like object called 'jello' which I swear to my life is still wiggling inside my stomach! Yeah Rev I'm okay...I'm friggin great." Boky protested.

"Well The heart thing was Zim's idea." Rev stated.

but she ignored him.

"Oh and if I don't get out of this hospital soon, I think I might faint or something cause I think all this cleanlyness is making me high!" She yelled.

He tried to hold in his laughter, really he did, but it didn't work.

He burst out laughing and fell onto the floor.

"WHAT?! What's so funny?" She hissed while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh.._**HAHA**_..Oh._**Ha**_...High...Jello...TUBE! _**AHAHA**_!" He started to roll on the floor.

Boky got up. "Oh you think that's funny?" She knelled down and started to poke him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Ow! **_ahaha_** Boky!! Stop! That _**ahaha**_ Tickles!" Rev said trying to get her to stop.

"Rev are your **serious?** Your ticklish!" She started to laugh too. "Your the only guy I know who's ticklish!"

She stopped tickling him to catch her breath. Seeing Boky's defences down, Rev pinned her on the floor by her shoulders.

"WHAT NOW! YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" Rev mocked while having a death grip on her shoulders.

"Let go Rev!" Boky said giggling while trying to squirm free.

The door opened and Zim, Gaz, and Mar came in.

"Hey Boky you finally-" Zim stopped and looked at Boky and Rev. His jaw clenched.

_I KNEW IT!_ Mar thought with a smirk.

"Er..." Quickly Rev and Boky got up and blushed a deep violet color.

"Hey guys..." Boky said giving Mar and Zim an awkward hug.

"Boky!" Mar said hugging her tighter. Zim just stood there.

"Hey Gaz." Boky gave her A high-five.

An even more awkward silence fell around the room.

"So...Let's go get some food!" Mar said clasping her hands together.

No one argued.

* * *

Boky woke up with a start. She just couldn't sleep! The doctor said she could go home tomorrow, which made her extremely happy. So she was way too excited to close her eyes.

_What the heck? It's 3:00 in the morning!_ she thought. _Maybe the secretary would let me get some air.._

Quietly, Boky got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. She decided not to take the elevator because it makes a **'ding!'** noise and she might get caught. With a long stride, she went down the stairs, the only sound was the pitter patter of her feet.

"I'm only going to repeat this once more. Where's Boky's room. And don't you DARE say come back during visiting hours." Zoger took out his pistol, and aimed it at the always bored secretary.

"Okay! Okay! Let me find the number!" The secretary spat out her gum in the trash can and rushed as she thumbed through various files and documents.

Zoger attached a silencer onto his pistol as she was looking.

* * *

Boky nearly entered the main lobby, until she saw Zoger. With lighting speed she ducked into the shadows behind a potted plant.

"H-here! She staying in room 109! third floor!" The secretary said handing Zoger the document with trembling fingers.

Zoger shot her through the head instead. No sound was heard due to the silencer. She didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

Boky flinched and knocked the potted plant down as she saw the secretary fall over. A puddle of blood began to form around the body. _oh crap._ She thought. She ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey. I think I heard something fall over." The short and pudgy Irken said while looking at the spot Boky was hiding in.

Zoger smiled. "Never mind that. Let's just get what we came for."

111111111111111

Panting, Boky went to the second floor. She was in an operation room, as it was filled with a whole bunch of machinery that she never knew existed. She looked around for something to protect herself with. I mean 3 against 1 and the 3 have guns! Then she noticed a machine that was used in many of Gir's hospital Soap Operas.

She turned on the machine to 800 KW's of electricity and rubbed the two pads together.

That machine was a defibrillator.

* * *

Zoger reached the hallway of the second floor. "Okay I heard the foot steps come around here. Okay so let's split up. I'll take third floor."

"I'll go back down to the first floor." Said the Muscular Irken.

"and I'll stay on this floor." Said the pudgy Irken.

They went their ways and The pudgy Irken started to peek in each room. "You can run but you can hide Boky!" He whispered.

* * *

Boky stood right next to the door way. waiting patiently.

* * *

Finally the pudgy Irken entered the Operation room. swiftly, Boky turned and slammed the two pads on the pudgy Irken's chest. "CLEAR!" Boky hollered.

The pudgy Irken screamed in agony. He flinched rapidly flailing his arms this way and that. Finally he fell onto the floor uncontious. His body couldn't take the shock of 800 kilowatts of electricity.

Boky heard foot steps coming down the hall.

Due to the stupid pudgy Irkens screaming, Zoger and the muscular Irken ran over to see what happened.

Boky had no choice but to run in the hall way.

"STOP!" Zoger said pointing his gun at her. "Boky you better come with us or I'll shoot you!"

She turned and looked at him for a split second, before darting for the elevator.

Zoger shot at the elevator door. however the bullets just dented it and bounced off.

"DAMN!" He screamed. He and the muscular Irken ran for the stairs.

* * *

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and Boky ran down the vast hallway. Her feet started to ache because of the constant running on tile floor without shoes and she swore that her stitches might be becoming loose. With quick thinking, she went to the motor room.

* * *

"You take fourth floor! I'll take third!" Zoger yelled at the muscular Irken. He nodded and ran up at the fourth floor.

* * *

Boky looked around the room. There it is! She thought. She picked up the exercising ball. The ball was to help with phisical therapy, but for her it was her deadly weapon. _Man I wish I had my sword! But this will have to do._

She looked through the first aid kit that was located in the cabinet and pulled out some elastic bandages. she tied the elastic bandage on both sides of the door frame, forming a slingshot and held the ball in the elastic. Once again, she waited.

* * *

Grumpily, the muscular Irken peered through each room. then he saw Boky's silhouette right in front of him. He pulled out his gun. "Okay Boky. Just let go of the ball and come quietly and just maybe I wont shoot you." He snickered.

* * *

Oh she did let go alright. The ball flew out of the slingshot and hit the Irken square in the face. With all the force the ball produced, The Irken hit the opposite wall and with a loud 'CRACK' broke his neck and slumped to the floor.

Boky stood over him. A satisfying grin on her face.

"Go to hell." The Irken said one last time before shutting his eyes forever.

"I'll save you a seat." She said back shaking her head.

Then someone smashed her in the back of the head and Boky fell to the floor unconscious.

"Wow Boky you'd really out done yourself this time." Zoger laughed while picking up her limp body bridal style.

* * *

Whew! This one is la finished! The next chapter is comin tomorrow! I promise! sorry for any grammar errors...Damn you grammar.

Now go read Aneera's story! please!!


	12. Zim, Zoger, and Zombies, oh my!

Yaaaawwwwnnnnnn. Uhhh Saturday morning...WHY AM I AWAKE ON A SATURDAY MORNING?!

Oh yeah...This chapter...-sighs- be glad I love you guys and I hate to leave you hanging on my cliff.

So on with this chapter.

Like the last chapter thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Boky slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hotel room on a bed...And for the looks of it, the hotel probably was abandoned. She heard a loud **'sssscccccrrrrraaaapee'.** Zoger was sharpening his scythe on an old metal chair leg.

"Finally your awake." Zoger said menacingly.

Boky glared at him and growled deeply, but said nothing.

_He looks...Older._ Boky thought. He was in his hologram no doubt, but she knew he's at least 14 in human years...And now he looks 16.

"Oh I see...Silent treatment." Zoger laughed.

She still said nothing.

"You know Boky, you surprise me a lot sometimes. I mean, you killed one of my men with a **_rubber ball_**. And Gip is still unconscious from the machine you used on him."

_So that guys name was Gip._ Boky thought once again, _hm maybe there's something here I could use to escape._

She looked around. The only thing in her reach was an old rusty lamp. _It'll have to do._

quietly, she grabbed the lamp when Zoger wasn't looking and put it under pillow that she was lying on.

Zoger took a step closer. "Too bad your part of the Hope Alliance..."

_I gotta time this right..._Boky thought grabbing the lamp.

"Cause me and you would make a great team.." Zoger said putting his hand under Boky's chin and lifting it slightly so she would look at him directly in the face.

"It's funny how I betrayed you...And still have feelings for you now isn't it?" He said coming inches closer.

_NOW!_ Boky screamed into her head. She grabbed the lamp and bashed it into Zoger.

With a yelp of surprise and pain, Zoger fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

Boky bolted to the hotel exit. Zoger kept yelling at her from a distance, but she didn't care anyways.

There it was, the exit! She could see the sunlight cause the doors were open! Just a few steps closer and she'll be-

Someone stood in front of the exit. "Hello Boky. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Reb said with a wicked smile.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Mar screamed at Rev.

"When I came to see her moments ago, The secretary was dead and I knew something was wrong! So I went to Boky's room and she was gone!" Rev panted. He ran all the way to Zim's Base from the hospital.

Mar started to pace around in worry. "Who could've possibly-" She stopped. "Oh...Oh...Oh no! He can't be here!"

Rev knew exactly who that 'he' was. Everyone did...Well except for Zim. But he wasn't at the base right now.

* * *

"Okay...What about this one?" Gaz said coming out of the changing room. Zim sat in a chair across from it and examined her dress.

"Too yellow." He finally said coming to a decision.

They were in Hot Topic, trying to find Gaz a dress for the upcoming dance.

She nodded in agreement and went into the changing room again. "Okay this one?"

"Whoa...WAY too lime green." He said trying to shield his eyes from the bright color.

She grunted and went in again. "How about-" She came out in a short black dress.

Zim stared at her blankly, drooling.

"Zim...ZIM!" She snapped her fingers in his face.

He came out of his trance.

"Zim...I prefer if your looking here when your staring at me thanks!" Gaz said teasingly while pointing at her face.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah sorry." Zim said looking at his feet and blushed.

She sighed mumbling something about Boys, and went into the changing room again.

* * *

Boky wiggled in her seat trying to get free, but the knots used to tie her hands together behind the chair were too strong.

"Now that you can't run away, we have a couple of...Questions for you." Reb said crossing her arms.

_That voice..._Boky thought. _It's the same voice me and Mar heard when we where escaping prison. She's working with the tallests._

"I'm Reb by the way." Reb said glaring at her.

"Reb? You don't look like a Rebel to me." Boky joked.

Reb snorted. "Long ago my parents where just like you, against the tallests and what not. That's how I got my name." She pondered a moment on her past,"Only I killed them when I was a little smeet."

"So your like, achient then? How old? 700 maybe 800?" Boky mocked.

"I'm nearly 237. 23 in human years." Reb growled. "Why do you mock me so? Do you know who I am?"

"No..But I think you'd be a great patient for my counselor back at the hospital." Boky grinned.

Zoger and Reb glared at her with hate.

"Your not in the position to make jokes Boky." Zoger hissed, his words dripping with venom.

"Awww what's the matter Zoogy? Can't take a widdle joke?" Boky said being bitter sweet. Whatever poison he was using, she was immuned.

"Wow Boky I admire your tough attitude." Reb said going behind the chair. She cut the rope binding Boky's hands. She fell to the floor.

"But can you fight the same way you act?" Reb said looking down at Boky. "Zoger! Bring my sword and hers." She ordered.

He nodded.

"I took the liberty of bringing your sword here." Reb said while Boky stood up.

Zoger brought the swords and Both Boky and Reb grabbed their own.

"Here's how it's gonna work, If you win, We'll leave you alone...For Now." Reb smiled. "But if I win, you have to join me."

Boky shook her head. "How about I just kill you."

Reb and Boky got into a fighting stance.

"GRRRAAAAGH!" Boky screamed as slashed at Reb.

"Ha! Take that!" Boky said while getting back into her fighting stance.

Reb growled and showed her teeth.

_fangs?_ Boky thought.

Reb bit Boky in the arm.

"Why you little..." Boky grabbed her sword and smack Reb in the head with its hilt. She kept striking again and again. The two swords kept clashing together with a loud **CHINK!**

"I am not in the mood for this crap today!" Boky muttered.

Growling, Reb scratched Boky over her left eye causing Boky to fall, and kicked the sword out of her hands.

The sword soared through the air, until it jabbed itself into the ground of the old hotel building.

"Last chance Boky, join me or parish." Reb said pointing her sword down at Boky

"I rather die a solider against the tallests then join you." Boky yelled.

The ground started to shake.

"What the-" Boky and Reb said at the same time while looking at Boky's sword.

Parts of the ground started to crack while arms and legs started to rise from the dead.

"Let's get out of here!" Reb screamed as Zoger followed her out of the hotel and into the street.

Boky stood up shaking, and was going to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

Zombies started to rise from all directions, moaning as they stood up. They stood around Boky but they didn't attack.

Boky whimered. "I don't mean you any harm." She said holding her arms out in defeat.

For some odd reason the zombies held their arm out too.

"uh..." Boky scratched her head.

"Uhh..." All the zombies groaned as they scratched their heads.

Boky smiled. "Cool.." She twirled three times.

All the zombies did too.

She started to do the 'running man' and the Zombies copied her every move.

"So this is why that lady thought my sword was cursed." Boky said walking over to her sword.

She yanked it out of the ground and it healed herself instantly.

"Sweeet."

"Yes indeed it is." A zombie stood out from the crowd. He was different though. He looked smarter and he was dress in a general uniform.

"Hello master. I am General Sherman. At your service." The Zombie bowed politely.

* * *

TADA!! And yes...I brought Zombies into this.

Remember to read Aneera's story please. D


	13. Hungry Hungry Hippos

Sorry for the long wait guys. I had my last day of school! that means I can update this story 100X faster in the summer so YAAAAAAY!

* * *

"Rev...We looked EVERYWHERE! EVERY SINGLE PLACE BOKY WOULD GO! And no luck!" Mar screamed. She kicked the coffee table by Zim's couch. "It's not like she'll just waltz right in an-"

"Hey guys." Boky said barely opening the front door. Mar glared at her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Mar shrieked. "You had me worried SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD!"

"I was-"

"I MEAN YOU COULD'VE COMMITTED SUICIDE AND FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

"No Mar, I was-"

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!"

"MAR! I WAS KIDNAPPED!!"

Mar stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean 'kidnapped.'?" Although Mar knew who she meant.

"Zoger's here." Boky grumbled. "Oh well. It doesn't matter right now. But um... Do you think Zim would be mad if we had a couple of...guests?"

Mar squinted at her. "How many guests are we talking about?"

Boky opened the door all the way. There was Sherman and Boky's whole Zombie army.

"A couple of thousand." Boky grinned.

All the Zombies waved at Mar.

* * *

"So it's official. The purple one?" Gaz asked while they put the dress on the counter.

"Yup. It was the best one." Zim nodded in approval.

The lady behind the counter scanned the dress and showed Gaz the total.

"I'll get it." Zim said with a smile as he pulled out his wallet. He gave Gaz the money and Gaz surprised by his offer, payed for the dress.

Zim's cell phone started to ring. "Um...one second." He said to Gaz while answering the phone.

"ZIM!" Mar screamed.

Zim pulled the phone away from his head.

"BOKY BROUGHT SOME GUESTS SO YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE!! THAT MEANS RIGHT NOW ZIM!" Mar yelled and hung up.

"I gotta go." Zim said putting the phone back into his pocket and rubbing his head.

"Okay seeya." Gaz said while taking the shopping bag. "And thanks."

"No problem." He mumbled, walking out of the store.

* * *

Zim opened his front door with a growl.

"Okay Mar, who are these-" Zim stopped and gaped.

His couch, T.v., and coffee table was moved. His whole living room was crowded with Zombies. All of the Zombies were watching Boky, Mar, Rev, and What Zim guessed, the smartest Zombie in the room, playing Hungry Hungry Hippo.

"HA! I WON AGAIN!" Boky said happily. All of the Zombies cheered.

"I think my hippo's broken." Rev sighed looking at the green hippo.

"What's the point of this game anyway?" The smart Zombie said picking up one of the white marbles.

"I'm not...Sure..." Mar answered.

"Boky...Your in sooo much trouble." Zim said pushing through the herd of Zombies. "WHO ARE THESE THINGS?!"

"Well this is Sherman." Boky said pointing to the smart Zombie sitting next to her. "I'm not sure if the rest have names.."

Mar's eyes twinkled. "Can I name them?!"

Sherman twitched. "Um...Okay."

Mar let out a squeal as she she began examining them all.

"Boky...This probably the best time to tell you.." Sherman sighed. "You can put the zombies back in the ground until you need them again."

"Really? How?" Boky looked at her sword.

"Stab the ground again." Sherman smiled. "Just make sure you stab it in dirt or grass"  
Boky nodded and went outside. She stabbed the ground, and it began shaking.

On instinct, the zombies began to come outside and literally, got sucked up into the ground.

But Sherman stayed.

He put his hand on Boky's shoulder. "I think it's about time I tell you a story."

* * *

Sorry if this is a bit short. The next chapter is Sherman's story :-3


	14. Sherman the Paladin well kinda

RAWR! HIYA EVERYONE!! Now...before I say anything...((Puts on a army helmet and hides behind a couch with a bazooka.)) DON'T KILL ME!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY OKAY?! Anyway that doesn't matter. What matters is...BOKY'S BACK! AND SHE'S BETTER THEN EVER!! So, lets get started with the story shall we?

* * *

"WHAT'S THE MATTER SHERMAN?!"

There was a 'CLANK' of an axe and a javelin hitting each other and a sound of a man growling.

"CAN'T FIGHT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

More sounds of weapons upon weapons, and finally a shrill scream.

"LUNA!" Sherman screamed as the man grabs a little girl by the throat and laughed. He placed a knife to her throat and glared at Sherman. "What's the matter little brother? Can't choose the right path?"

Sherman looked at his older brother with tears in his eyes. "Brother...You don't need to do this.." He shivered with fear, being only 10 years old and being put on the task to kill his older brother isn't simple.

Sometimes Sherman hated being a paladin.

"Choose Sherman! The girl, or me." His brother pressed the knife harder, making a small truckle of blood fall from the girls neck. She started to cry and scream louder.

"So what did you do?" Boky said as she and sherman looked at the night sky.

"That doesn't matter..." Sherman shook his head. "What matters afterward is my brother killed me..."

Boky laughed. "But your right here in front of me." Sherman looked at her and frowned. "Yes. But I am not alive. I can't feel anything or eat...and I have no emotion almost."

Boky looked at him in wonder. "Then why are you here with me Sherm?"

Once he said that, he sighed. "Boky, you see...I sacrificed myself to save another...and then that blasted witch reincarnated me...and whom ever holds the sword you have now, has me as a slave along with my army."

"Oh..." Boky tapped her fingers in thought. "I see."

Sherman smiled. "You know, you remind me of Luna...Only she was much younger then you...about seven the last time I saw her.."

"Which was years ago huh?" Boky asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. She was always getting into trouble with her curiosity."

"And curiousity killed the cat right?"

"Well...I'm not sure. I died before she did."

"Well...Who was she?"

Sherman chuckled. "Luna was an innocent soul..She wouldn't hurt anyone. She was my beloved sister. May she rest in peace."

She walked inside and Boky yawned. "Zim? By the way..." She started as she looked at her brother.

"Do you like Gaz?" She smirked.

Zim, who was drinking a glass of orange juice, coughed and spat out his juice all over mar.

"WHAAAT?!" He yelled as Mar glared at him and wiped the juice off her face.

Boky smiled. "Just wondering." She walked into her room and collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep instantly, and Riah curled up by her feet and fell asleep too.

* * *

"Shadow, Status report." Reb was pacing slowly in her large bedroom, wearing a black robe with red trimmings. She smiled as Shadowed came into view of her large screen, and saluted Reb in greeting.

"Ma'am, the target has fallen asleep and the others are asleep as well." Shadow whispered as she put her hand down to her side.

"Excellent. Now do me a favor, and steal her sword for me please." Reb grinned.

"Ma'am we have a problem on that. That blasted zombie is guarding it." Shadow hissed.

"Well now that just wont do..." Reb growled, cracking her knuckles. "I don't care what you must do, just do whatever necessary to get me that sword."

The screen went static as Reb signed off. Shadow growled and walked to the tube to get out of Zim's lab. "Get the sword Shadow...Do whatever is necessary..." she hissed as she walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

All the furniture was in place, and she looked at Gir who was watching TV. She smiled wickedly.

"I know just want to do..." She walked up and sat by Gir. "Hey Giiir! Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

haha DONE! Yeah it's short...I know...but Like I said I'm busy. BUT I PROMISE TO PUT UP TEH NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!


End file.
